There are many types of computer and communications networks in existence. One variety of such networks is a sensor network or a mesh sensor network.
A mesh sensor network is a self-organizing networks built from plural sensor nodes that may spontaneously create an impromptu network, assemble the network themselves, dynamically adapt to device failure and degradation, manage movement of sensor nodes, and react to changes in task and network requirements. The plural sensor nodes are reconfigurable smart sensor nodes that are self-aware, self-reconfigurable and autonomous.
A mesh network is a network that employs one of two connection arrangements, full mesh topology or partial mesh topology. In the full mesh topology, each node is connected directly to each of the others. In the partial mesh topology, nodes are connected to only some, not all, of the other nodes.
Some of the features of mesh sensor networks include: (1) support tactical and surveillance applications using reconfigurable sensor network nodes that are capable of forming impromptu network, being deployed incrementally, and assembling themselves without central administration; (2) adapt dynamically to device failure and degradation and changes in task and network requirements; and (3) Integrate various application-specific network and system services provided by mixed types of sensor nodes and embedded civilian and defense applications.
Wireless sensor networks provide distributed network and Internet access to sensors, controls, and processors that are deeply embedded in equipment, facilities, and the environment. Wireless sensor networks provide monitoring and control capability for applications in transportation, manufacturing, health care, environmental monitoring, and safety and security. Wireless sensor networks provide low power signal processing, low power computation, and low power, low cost wireless networking capability in a compact system. Wireless sensor networks provide sensing, local control, and embedded intelligent systems in structures, materials, and environments.
There are a number of problems associated with wired and wireless sensor networks that included wired and wireless transceivers. One problem is that a number of independent sensors each make a local decision and then try to combine these decisions at a central point to generate a global decision. Routing, bandwidth, and power constraints determine the quality of the distributed detection and/or estimation decision. Another problem is that is often difficult to determine a load on a senior network and what resources are required to determine a desired quality of service.
Another problem is that many sensor networks are used to determine spatial data including the location of objects. Location prediction is used to determine locations of a spatial phenomenon from maps of other spatial features such as building walls, natural phenomenon such as mountains, etc.
Another problem is that some mesh sensor networks are mobile networks in which it is assumed at least some of the sensor nodes of the network are mobile units that change position over time. The dynamic management of complex routing information is very difficult. Mobile sensor networks include plural client units in such as a personal digital/data assistant (PDA), mobile phone, or other mobile unit for airport lounges, shopping malls, offices, etc.
Another problem is that many wireless technologies are already available for sensor applications; each has its own characteristics in resource, battery life, bandwidth, nodes per network, and ranges. It is inevitable that many non-interoperable wireless technologies between 400 MHz and 5.8 GHz will be deployed for wireless sensor applications. As a result, communications across different wireless interfaces will become a challenge for sensor data collection and management due to lack of interoperability between them. Therefore, it is necessary for a transceiver to be able to dynamically adapt different wireless operating environments such as radio frequency, power, receiver sensitivity, and data rate. This capability serves a key function to achieve interoperability and, hence, maximize sensor's service availability to rapidly, in real time, ingest data sequentially from a variety of input sensors, provide initial field verification of data, and distribute the data to various nodes and servers at collection, processing, and decision hub sites.
Another problem is it difficult to identify known wireless waveform signals and automatically adapt a wireless transceiver to control an identified wireless signal.
Thus, it would be desirable to solve some of the problems associated with wireless transceivers used on mesh, sensor and other wireless networks.